Vehicle seat adjusters of the powered type typically have a separate motor for each of the directions, usually three, in which they adjust the seat. The clutch that selectively connects and disconnects the motor to the adjuster mechanism is generally what is referred to as a dog clutch. This consists of two facing serrated plates that are moved together or apart, often by a solenoid, engage or disengage the teeth. When together, the interengaged teeth transfer torque, and when apart, the plates rotate freely. An obvious drawback of such a system is the need for a motor and clutch for each of the three directions, with the associated expense, weight, and occupied space beneath the seat. Another problem with this type of clutch is that, when the plates are first pushed toward one another, the teeth may be at such an angular relation that they hit at their high points. There is nothing to assure that the high points of one set of teeth will be aligned with the valleys of the other set of teeth at any given time. An automatically self aligning clutch would be a desirable improvement, even more so if it offered the opportunity for a more compact system using fewer motors.